Justus/Niccolo
This is the relationship between the vampire cop, Justus Hawkins and the vampire mob boss, Niccolo de Luca. The growing relationship of Justus and Niccolo are a forged one that Justus faked in order to gain access to Niccolo's business. Justus were working as an undercover cop during the entirety of his contact with Niccolo, something the younger vampire for a long time have no knowledge of. Niccolo immediately felt a strong sexual attraction towards Justus when he saw him, something that Justus knew and explored due to his partner and best friend being Niccolo's ex-lover Darren Murphy. Justus acted the part of unsure but interested in the mob boss and he were initiated into Niccolo's business, doing errands and small jobs in his way to prove himself to the organization and ultimately Niccolo. Over a few weeks, Justus managed to prove himself and were called into Niccolo's office, where he was offered to climb higher in the gang as well as other things. Niccolo's interest and attraction to Justus quickly turned into something more like an obsession, where he had such a strong need for him to get what he wanted that he confuses it with romantic feelings instead of the sexual feelings they are. Justus acts the part, but are nervous and repulsed with what he has to do to keep his cover, the teasing and long looks and gazes turning into lingering touches, and developing into kissing, that Justus desperately tries to keep from turning into more, managing to blame it on work, it being on the wrong place or wrong time, that they will do more later, and so on, never intending to do anything with the other vampire. Justus manages quite well, keeping the interest of the mob leader de Luca teetered on a tight string as he rises to the rank of an soldier. It faltering somewhat as his partner, Darren, are taken prisoner by Niccolo and his gang. Justus had earlier gotten the mission to, with a group of men, kill the police officer, but had successfully intentionally failed his mission to do so. However, without Justus' knowledge, the leader had sent out another larger group, who had succeeded in their mission. Justus were left to uselessly watch as Niccolo beat his friend and later drag him away to molest and use for his own sick lust. Together, Justus and Darren managed to get Darren out, but the ordeal made the two friends realize on how wrong it could have gone, leaving them on higher alert during the rest of the mission. Their growing relationship ended abruptly as Justus and Darren decided they had enough information to bring Niccolo's organization down. One early morning, Darren brought a large group of police officers into the heart of the organization, Niccolo's club Il Lato Oscuro, and over half of the members of the gang were arrested, Justus included. Niccolo de Luca, however, managed to escape, his right-hand-man Anthony getting a tip right before the police burst into the club, making it possible for the leader's successful escape. The ordeal has caused Justus to feel a deep-seated hatred and dislike towards the other vampire. Niccolo has, for a long time, no knowledge of Justus being the reason of a large part of his organization to be destroyed and Niccolo having to flee the city for a while. He, also, has no knowledge of Justus' faking his interest in him, instead believing that he was taken to The Magisterial to be punished for the breaking of vampire law as well as human law and imprisoned. Niccolo were also convinced that Justus had been taken from him by his ex-boyfriend Darren Murphy, and that the two had become a couple. Quotes Gallery Business Nico.gif|Justus manages to prove himself in the organization, earning the interest of the boss once more, and are given the option to climb within the business as well as other things. Protective Nico.gif| . Nicostus.gif|Justus has to show interest during his mission to keep Niccolo's own interest in him alive. Seducement.gif|Justus often has to keep Niccolo's interested hands off of him during his undercover mission. Staring.gif|Niccolo deeply desires Justus. Justus confession.gif| . Trivia * Justus fits in with basically all characteristics that Niccolo finds most attractive in men; he’s young-looking, has pale skin and colorful eyes, blond hair and tattoos are a huge plus. * Niccolo believed for a long while that what he and Justus had, was for real, and had no idea that Justus was working undercover as an cop. * Niccolo didn't know for a long while that Justus had worked as a undercover cop. * Niccolo for a while thought Justus and Darren were a couple, and that Darren had stolen him from Niccolo. References Category:Relationships Category:Enemy relationships